Our Farewell
by brielle-watterson
Summary: After being taunted and teased throughout his whole life, Cedric is ready to cut the rope and end it all. But he still thinks about Sofia, and what she would be like once she knew that he was gone. This memoir is a despairing tale, and the concept of it all will for sure let tears fall from your eyes as you take a look inside of Cedric's pain, and sympathy for the princess.


******Author's Note: This is a rather depressing fanfic that I found in my Tumblr. It is an old fanfic, and there is a lot of sweet talk coming from Cedric towards Sofia. Now bear with me here-this is a suicide. And suicides makes you say painful goodbyes and make you realize how much someone actually means to you. I will post the sequel to this as well in a separate story.******

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_People do not die from suicide. They die from sadness._

_-_Anonymous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cedric thought long and hard about what he was attempting to do. He sat in his desk, his right hand on his forehead and his elbow resting against the platform as he tried to rid the thoughts running through his head. But every single sentence that came to his mind…seemed to make more and more sense. They swirled around and around, blinding him from reality. Wormwood looked at him from his perch, staring at him as if he didn't know what he was doing. But Cedric didn't seem to notice.

_If I killed myself tonight, the stars would still appear, the sun would still come out, the earth would still rotate, the seasons would still change…so why not?_ A tear fell from Cedric's left eye, wishing for his pain to end. And then he remembered Sofia. "I want you to be happy," she would say to him as they created their conversations. _Perhaps…I will be happy…after this…_ Poor Cedric felt as if there was nothing else in the world that could help him. He was tired. Tired of being ignored. Tired of being useless. Tired of being forgotten_. If I run away, I don't expect anyone to chase me._

It was as if you could hear the low pitch of cellos and violins in the atmosphere, from the way that the setting was set. There was no other light in Cedric's workshop-only the dim flame of a candle that sat near him on the left top corner of his wooden desk. Cedric was more than ready to pull the plug, but something was holding him back. _Sofia. My dear, dear Sofia… _But it was clear that not even she seemed to take the pain away. More tears fell from him, as he held the small knife in his hand and held it at his throat.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He was about to give the blow when in walked Sofia, her eyes wide with wonder. She was wearing her blue night gown, but unfortunately not her amulet, because it might have changed Cedric's mind. But not even it was there to try to save him. She crept over to him, her head tilted with slight confusion.

"Mr. Ceedric? Are you ok?" Seeing the blotchy pink spots on his cheeks, the tears slowly running down his eyes and dripping on the floor, she guessed that he wasn't. But Cedric held his ground for one last time and smiled softly. He slowly walked over to her and sat on his knees. His hands held her shoulders and rubbed them softly. At first he couldn't look at her, but then found the courage to look into her eyes.

"Sofia…my beautiful, sweet, innocent Sofia…do you know why there is an end to everything?" Her hands rested on his waist, shaking her head no while she was still confused. "No one here is immortal, my dear. None of us survives forever." More tears fell from the poor sorcerer, damping his robe and causing Sofia to hold him more tightly. "There are no more chances for me, Sofia. I can't go on," he said as his weak voice finally began to break. He held back many sobs, trying to get his words out.

"You have no idea how much I care about you, Sofia. How much I love you…and how much I want to be with you." A tear fell from Sofia's cheek, hating the way she was hearing his voice and hating the way she was seeing him in this state of emotion. He quickly wiped it away. "Don't cry for me, Sofia. No one does. No one ever does," Cedric said as the pain gripped his heart once more.

"Mr. Ceedric? What are you saying? Are you leaving? Where are you going?" Sofia's voice began to break as well. He tried to smile, forcing his lips to bend up with all of his might.

"Somewhere where all the pain will go away. Somewhere where everything is perfect-all things bright and beautiful. Where the bright sun will rise every day and the blinding moon will pass by every night." Sofia's eyes brightened up as he held her face.

"Will you take me with you?" More pain grasped his chest as he thought about taking her with him.

"No, sweetheart. I want you to stay here," he whispered. The hope died away from her blue orbs in an instant.

"But-"

"Shhhh…" He rested a finger on his lips. "I promise you I…I'll come back to you one day." Sofia ran into his arms and he dug his face into her hair, holding her tightly, knowing that this was the last time he was ever going to hold his little princess. He wanted to cry, but only tears spilled from his eyes. Nothing came out of his throat. He let her go finally, after several minutes and lead her to the door.

"I know this is hard," he whispered as he opened the door. "But everything will be ok. At least for you. Now go." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "_I love you_." There was nothing more she could say, because he had already shut the door after that. He didn't want to see her cry. He didn't want to see her face. He wanted to die alone. In peace…

Cedric grabbed the knife and sat on the floor. He held it up to his throat and gave it a good blow. Blood spurted and gushed out of his torn flesh as his eyes grew wide and he lay down. He coughed and gasped, trying to breathe. Cedric held his hand to his throat, causing the blood to smear it. _This blood…comes from a body that was never alive. _He coughed and gasped once more, as he could feel the agony wrenching through his chest, into his lungs, and into his mind. His brown eyes closed and opened again slowly, the life slowly flowing out of him. Cedric's arms shook as he became paralyzed. The dying sorcerer was surrounded by a blood bath, the red liquid taking over his space, and seeping through his robe. He had dreamed about him being surrounded by blood. The gushing red liquid drowning him quickly as he screamed and disappeared under the crimson surface. And it led to this. Cedric thought of Sofia one last time.

"I love you."

After that night, Sofia snuck out of her room in the hallway and walked over to where the stairs were. She wanted to see if he had left yet_. Maybe he'll be back later…_ But as soon as Sofia opened the door, a sight led to her that would stain her mind forever, leaving her too shocked to cry.

On the floor, lying sprawled out with a knife next to his hand, surrounded by a pool of blood that had formed from his red throat and bled through his robe, lay poor Cedric, his eyes dull and staring off into nothing, and on his chest rested a folded up paper. Sofia picked it up as she unfolded it and read the words that were written in pen.

_My dear Sofia,_

_ I know that I have not made it in this life, and I know that I am a fool, but just because I have cried on this night does not mean that I am weak. It means that I have been strong for far too long. It is time for me to let go, and end this pain that has clouded my mind…and soul…ever since the day my father claimed me as a royal sorcerer. I know you don't understand the emotions that I have felt. And I don't expect you to ever understand them. But just remember that even though I have left, doesn't mean that I am not watching over you._

_ Don't try to save me, Sofia. There is no life in this body. There never was. My eyes may have been open at some times, but the darkness that blinded me stayed the same. I was never awake. I was never alive. I may have been born as a person who moves, but inside…I was just a corpse…waiting to finally rot. And I seemed to do that day by day. And darling, does it frighten you to know that I am ready to kill myself? Please, my love, don't shed tears. Not for this. Not for me. I want you to be happy, that's all. And I know that you'll be just fine, sweetheart. Just remember that I will always love you…no matter what._

_ I tried, Sofia. But I can't bear anymore of this. The war is in my mind. The wounds are on my body. Think of it as a war in heaven. Angels against demons. Well, my love, this fallen one has finally hit the ground. My tattered wings have finally been ripped off, and I could hear the soft sound of a violin as I fell. And on this night, after trying to stay alive for all these years, the light in my eyes has finally faded away._

_ My time has come, Sofia. You must continue your journey…without me._

_I will always watch over you, and love you,_

_Cedric_


End file.
